


The invasion

by Akalon



Category: District 9 (2009), Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: loosely based off of district 9





	The invasion

Everyone was terrified.

An actual alien ship just… appeared in the bright blue summer sky over your city one boring Monday morning. One of the ships you’d heard about on the news. They’d landed in all sorts of countries each one with a slightly different look. You’d tried to go to the store to buy supplies as soon as the news aired but after being held at gunpoint over some toilet paper you retreated back to your home and waited for whatever it was these ships had in store.

The silver disk spilled out a torrent of large glittering rings. Each one rolling across the ground effortlessly. Your city had fallen into chaos ever since the tv, phone, and internet shut down a few hours after the first ship had stopped above you and that was several days ago.

Humanity had lost.

This was…the alien invasion.

The sound of screaming filled the air for hours ever since the start. Distant gunshots rang out all over the city and you started to make your way down the stairs, backpack slung over your shoulder. Better to face your death head on right?

It was night time now and it was your best chance if you were gonna get out alive. If you were honest you weren’t sure who was the bigger threat. The aliens, or the humans.

A ring-like ship rolled right by you as you stepped out onto the street. The ring was on fire,the blue flame lighting up the street as it crashed into a brick building before falling on it’s side. Stumbling back you hid in the alley as you watched something crawl out of the side of the ring just as it exploded into blue fire and dark black smoke. Standing there it all started to melt away as you turned, walking away from the scene and face to metal with another massive ring. It had to be at least two stories tall and ten feet across.

Your eyes scanned the scratched metal in eerily muffled silence. Slowly a side panel popped open and swung up and from the depths of the darkness crawled out an alien. Their gleaming hard exo-skeleton was the most beautiful shade of blue. Dark like a midnight sky with accents of white and silver, just like the stars.

Their six legs glided over the rubble and trash as they made their way over to you. Almost towering over you if they hadn’t crouched so low to the ground. Eyes like bright yellow daisies but sad. Somber and silent as they cautiously extended a hand to you. Scanning their foreign face for any signs of…anything familiar you found nothing. They had no nose, no ears, maybe a mouth? It was hard to tell between the mandibles and the twitching tentacle-like trendles hanging from their face. When a moment passed and you hadn’t taken the offered hand a series of clicks and chittering song broke the silence. With it flooded in everything else. The screaming cries, the distant gun shots, the people fighting for their life.

Then there was you.

Standing in the middle of the street with an alien. They inched closer and you startled. Their feelers twitching and craning forward, dancing along your scalp and tangling in your hair as you stood still. To scared to move. You definitely weren’t dreaming. Letting out a shuttered breath you reached out, taking it’s offered hand. It looked down confused for a moment, as if it had forgotten it had offered it to you. Their grip tightened and you could feel the smooth ridges of their fingers squeeze your hand as it turned, guiding you alongside it like you were some lost child in a supermarket and this alien was your tired mother.

They pulled you into the ship and closed the door behind you,plunging you into near complete darkness. The interior was dimly lit with soft blue-white lights along the floor. The room itself didn’t offer much in terms of room for extra passengers. The creature pushed you down gently. Pointing at the floor before heading over to pilot the ship. The alien glanced back over it’s spiked shoulder, it’s elongated head glowing in a spotted stripe along the underside of it’s front plate. A string of deep rich chirps and words left it before it turned around and extended it’s hands.

The silvery spots on it’s body lit up like a Christmas tree as it’s eyes closed and the ship took off.

And that was day one.  
Day two

You’d been brought to some sort of encampment in a flat feild. The aliens skittered about freely, some sending you weary looks as you passed.

There weren’t many humans.

The blue alien brought you into a tent where a muddy brown alien seized your wrist and brought some sort of tool to the skin of your inner forearm, right below the bend.

It’s grip tightened and pain seared up your arm. You yanked away screaming but their grip held firm as Blue just watched on. Their six legs shifting uncomfortably as they spoke something.

Weak at the knees the muddy brown one released you and you stumbled back toward the blue one. A shimmering navy blue symbol now etched into your skin where the tool had been.

They talked for what seemed like hours before a pale yellow alien came in and took you away. You were dropped off in a tent with three other people. All with similar marks but in different colors.

An hour or so after you were brought in they brought you fruit. There was something…slightly off. They tasted sweeter but you were to hungry to care.  
Week 3

So far you had learnt that this was a military base of operations, not a camp for humans. The vast majority of the remaining human population had been quartered off into small cities where the violent ones had been… ‘ku’gulah’ or…purged? It was hard to understand and you’d barely had a child’s understanding of their guttural clicks that their language was spotted with. 

All four of the humans here were here because they’d been… ‘claimed’. Claimed for what you weren’t sure. Neither of your respective aliens would tell you and neither would anyone else at the camp. Claimed for food? For experimentation? The wild theories were starting to get to everyone. One woman broke out, made a run for it and were brought back kicking and screaming.

She had been tied to the support beam of the tent until the alien that had ‘claimed’ her arrived. A small green one with flecks of yellow. It crouched low, looking into her eyes when she looked away. She spit at it and the alien recoiled as if hurt. Ever so slowly the alien leaned back in, untying her and dragging her out. You didn’t see her again.

Blue came by often enough. At least three times a week. They helped you learn the language and in turn you taught them yours. They were your insight into the world, what had happened and what was still going on. There were many rebellions but Blue assured you that you were in no danger. That they would protect you.  
Month 5

The encampment had been packing up. Everyone was to be moved to the city nearby. Blue had come too. They’d lifted you up, onto their abdomen and paired up with the two other alien’s with humans. The three of you walking in a close knit triangle right smack dab in the middle of them. Whatever the ‘claimed’ meant it had to have been important.

You were rarely allowed off of their back even when they all took a break for food and water. Turning to Blue you leaned against their back, “Why can’t I sit on the ground? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

Blue shifted, turning to look at you but quickly glancing away. “ Easy… yes.” they spoke softly. Handing you an orange. “Other humans danger. They don’t see I protect you. I need you. Danger.” The word need was barely recognizable with all the clicks they’d put on it.

It was sort of aggravating how well they spoke English compared to you speaking their language. Their voice had a sort of two-tone quality. There was the low, guttural and deep voice but a high shrill one that nearly sang the the words too.

The journey in itself was a fun one. They insisted on practicing the human ritual called ‘humor’ and although they got it horribly, terribly wrong it still made you laugh every time.  
Month 7

The Alien city was massive and beautiful. The buildings rose like shimmering spires into the sky. You and the other two humans had been given a room in one of the central most buildings. Smaller aliens with only four legs and smooth soft skin tended to you. They brought you anything you could ask for. Food, water, bathing needs, ect.

It was there you learned what the ‘claimed’ meant.

The alien species were parasitic. They couldn’t reproduce on their own. They needed a host to lay their eggs in and incubate them. So once a year they would make the announcement, claim a willing host and lay their eggs. The eggs would hatch and then be born within the span of four to five months. After which the host was returned to their city and compensated for their service. The way the soft alien described it was almost clinical. A procedure.

The claimed were already called for so that when the ‘announcement’ finally rolled out to the surviving population those ‘lucky’ humans couldn’t be claimed by any other alien.

The aliens treated it as a great honor to be claimed so quickly. It meant you had a higher chance to be a mate-bonded partner for the rest of your life and live within their walls.  
Month 8

Blue had come at the beginning of the month and took you away from the other humans. Bringing you to their own home. Facing the reality of everything you’d hidden yourself away. Locking yourself into your spacious room and refusing to see Blue. It didn’t stop the preparations to help get your body ‘ready’ when the time came. Every day it seemed you were escorted to a doctor and injected with something that ‘helped the host’. Insisting it only needed to be done once because the time was so short.

Blue came. At first they sat outside your door, trying to bribe you out with food and things you’d said you wanted. When you didn’t take the offer they opened the door. Those sad yellow eyes peering into the dark room at the lump on the bed.

“You….sick? Need…help?” Blue asked, that voice getting you to turn over.

“No. I’m not sick.. I just.. Why?” You sit up as Blue slowly creeps into the room, crouching so low their abdomen is brushing the floor.

Gold eyes scan your face and they stop just next to your bed. “You are…scared? Life is good. We need you. Never hurt you if we can help.”

Sighing you roll back over, your back facing them. “So i’m going to be used and thrown back to the humans after?”

Blue shifted, their feet sliding across the floor. “Look me please.”

Huffing you turn around and come face to face with them. Your eyes lock and Blue’s mandible’s twitch.

Slowly they reach out, taking your hand and pushing the long sleeve of your baggy sweater up to reveal the tattoo. “See this?”

Nodding you stare at the shimmering ink embedded into your skin. “I see it yes.”

Blue chitters under their breath, touching the mark with their finger. “I protect you. Even if you say no to eggs.” Leaning forward they rest their head on the blankets. Their feelers brushing softly against your arm. “I want you say yes but we only take willing. We know we do bad to live but we do good too. Heal planet, take only willing, keep you safe.”

Sighing you pull them closer, halfway onto the bed. “I don’t want to go back.”

Blue stares. “Back?” 

You’ve lost them with the vagueness. Sitting up fully you take a deep breath and look them right in the eye. “I don’t want to go back to the humans.”

Their mandibles twitch, unsure. “You not want to be with humans?”

Shaking your head you look down, away from those sad yellow eyes. “When I was with the humans I was… barely surviving. I don’t want to go back to that.”

The silence of the room is crushing as Blue’s hands find yours and you look up. “You want stay here? Mate bonded?” They ask.

“I want to but.. They said that just because I’m claimed doesn’t mean I’ll stay. That it’s rare that the host ever stays.” Tucking your hair behind your ear you look down again.

Blue laughs, that chittering clicking laughter that they normally do when you attempt to speak their language.

“I don’t see how it’s funny.” You snap.

Their feelers are in your hair in an instant, their face pressed so close your breath hitches. “It is host choice. I say yes. I want you. Only you. The mark say. You say no I get no host.”

Glancing down to the dark tattoo your eyes flick back up to them. “No host? You mean..?”

Blue nods. “My clan die when I die.”

Blinking your head reels. “So you bet on me saying yes?”

Looking away Blue stares at the clock on your nightstand. “You said yes.”

“Well..Yeah I guess but you mean you’re the last one of your family?” Reaching over you turn their face back to you. “What if everyone had said no?”

Blue laughs. “We read your messages. We know.”

Your face falls. “Wait… what messages?”

Shifting the alien lays on their side. “The web of messages. Many human like alien. We come knowing there will be hosts. We know planet dying because human. We know we can help. Trade. Life for life.”

Swallowing the lump in your throat their mandible’s twitch. “What wrong?”

“Wha-? Nothing. Nothing at all.” You stutter, smiling.

Blue shakes their head and crawls completely on top of the bed. It was almost to small for the massive alien. “I know…you like alien.”

Your face flushes red. “Huh?”

Their pupils grow wide in wonder as they inch even closer. “You say yes to egg… Human change color?”

“O-only when we’re embarrassed.” You squeak. Their face only a breath away. Placing your hands on their shoulders you gently push them away.

Blue nods, backing away slightly. A moment of silence passes and they slide from the bed completely “What time for egg?”

“What?” You ask.

“You take egg when?” Blue tries again. A string of their language leaving him that you can’t quite follow but something about the ‘announcement’ and ‘quickly’.

Blinking you shrug. “I uh..”

“Soon?” Blue wonders, hope in their voice.

“Sure.” The alien’s confusion at the word leaves you smiling. “Kx’turik”

Suddenly all six feet are bouncing, practically dancing in place. The lights on their body glowing brightly and giving the room a pale blue glow.  
Month 9

The announcement had been made to the rest of the willing humans were being brought in by the dozens. Still, Blue remained hovering over you no matter where you went. They insisted on you rolling up your sleeve, letting the other aliens know you’d already been claimed.

Tonight was the night. During the last week of the month all of the aliens who took a host would spend their days laying eggs and making sure their human was well taken care off.

Blue was more skittish around you at home than normal. You sat in the living room, a chair pulled up to the table as they sat on the floor across from you. Despite sitting Blue couldn’t stay still. They were consistently offering to get up and get you something even if you’d already said no. By the end of dinner you ended up with fourteen water cups.

Sighing you shake your head. “Are you scared?” You ask them.

Blue looks up, fear in those vibrant yellow eyes. “No.”

“You’re a bad liar.” You laugh, gesturing to the table half-filled with water glasses.

Blue wilts. “I.. Study human. Make sure no pain but.. I never had host before. I let others do that. I..”

“You’re a virgin?” You offer.

“Vigu’rin? What is that?”

Laughing you stand up and walk around the table. “Not Virgu’rin. Virgin. Means you’ve never… tried reproducing before.” That was close enough right? Taking their hands you pull them up off the ground.

“Yes. I am that.” Blue says, standing up and letting you lead them back into the bedroom.

“Well. If it makes you feel better no one told me anything about alien anatomy so.. I have no idea how this is going to work either.” You offer, closing the bedroom door behind them.

Blue turns, feelers tangling in your hair. “Kau.. Kau” They apologize, trying to untangle from your hair with shaking hands.

“Shh Blue. Blue.” You grab their hands, pulling them down to your sides and holding them. “How about we go slow and if either of us is uncomfortable we stop. We have all week right?”

They nod, the bio-luminescence of their body flickering.

The aliens didn’t exactly wear clothing so you evened the playing feild slightly by stripping out of yours. No fancy moves or teasing. Still, their eyes were glued to your body as you peeled off the layers and let them fall to the floor.

Stepping forward you reached up and grabbed their head. For once they were frozen. No feeler twitches, no mandible movement. Just still silence as you popped up onto your toes and kissed the flat plate of skin between their eyes. “Show me what you learned and I’ll tell you how accurate it was.”

A low chirr left the alien and they lifted their hands over your skin, hands still shaking.

“It’s okay.” You whispered softly. “Touch me.”

Unsure gold eyes met yours and you smiled. Their hands grazed your skin, cool to the touch as they ran their fingers over your arms. “Soft.” They coo’d as they stepped closer, your bodies touching now.

Their hands ran down your sides, following the curves to your hips. Tracing the line where your hip met your thigh they glanced up, unsure. Nodding you smiled but pulled away. Grabbing their hands you pulled them over to the bed, climbing on top of it and waving them over.

Blue crawled ontop of you carefully making sure not to crush or pin you benethe them. “How…do humans do it?”

Laughing you shake your head.” You’re not a human. It’s your first time you do what you want.”

“Yes…what..I want.” Blue echoes. Placing a hand on your breast they knead the soft mound. Pressing them together in wonder before trailing down to your crotch. “I want to see.” Blue says, eyes flicking up to you.

Blushing you nod and part your legs for them but they’re still staring at you.

“You’re changing color again.” Blue points out, backing away.

“No no. It’s okay.” Grabbing hold of their front legs you keep them from running off completely. “Go ahead.”

Leaning back in Blue crane’s their head down to get a better look. Suddenly they dive in, burying their face into your mound and you can’t help but laugh a little as a desperate string of chirps leaves them.

They wiggle a little, inhaling your pheramone heavy scent. The short tentacles at their mouth writhe over you clit and you jerk. In an instant their eyes are on your face, watching but you just smile and tilt your hips for them.

Again that mouth of theirs wigglges and writhes, finding your clit after a few more accidental brushes. The tips of the tentacles flicking it and rubbing against it with controled precision. Gripping their legs harder you grind into their face and a low vibrating hum answers your moan.

“Right there. Yes! Ah~!” You writhe and your eyes flutter close. At first you think their inexperience might be hindering you from tumbling right over that edge but when you look down to see they’re still staring up at you. A love drunk look in their eyes as they tease you. Watching you writhe and squirm under their massive body. “Please.”

Their golden eyes close and they attack your clit once more. This time there’s no fumbling tentalcle to loose focus and stroke your folds instead of focusing on your clit. Within seconds Blue brings you to climax and you groan in sweet release.

They pull away slowly, bitterly. You don’t doubt if there wasn’t an actual purpose to this that they would have stayed there all night. “You smell… really good.” They manage to say, breathless as they raise themself up fully.

Cracking an eye open you’re basking in a bit of the after waves of pleasure when you see it. A tiered and ridged shaft protruding from the crack of two plates. Sitting up you crawl forward. “Can I lick it?”

“Lick..?” Blue asks, confused.

Sticking out your tongue you wiggle it at them and the shaft twitches, sending a drop of the pre-cum like lube flying onto your leg. Swiping the drop up with your finger you lick it off with your tounge. The taste isn’t like human cum at all. It’s…sweet but not sickeningly so.

“Yes. Lick.” Blue’s enthusiasm is barely contained in their tone.

Smiling you take the textured shaft into your hand. Running your tongue along the tip splits opens for a breif second and more of the sweet tasting liquid trickles out. As quickly as it opened the tip clapped back shut, a strained expression on Blue’s face. Their eyes are screwed shut and a vibrating purr has taken place of all words.

A hand comes down, stroking your hair and urging you closer, to take more into your mouth. Just as they teased you, you tease them. Laping and sucking at them until those purrs turn to whimpers and curses.

Without warning you’re pushed back down onto the bed, a strand of saliva trailing from your lip. Your whole mouth felt.. numb and tingly.

“I want to lay egg.” Blue’s voice is low, lower than you’ve ever heard it.

Parting your legs you motion for them to close the distance but they remain frozen.” If I hurt you.. you say so.” With that they edge closer, positioning them-self. It was actually kind of difficult with all the legs but you eventually end up on all fours, your face resting on the blankets with your ass high in the air.

Slowly they push in. Each Delicious ridge disappearing inside of you until you reached the last one. It stretched you painfully tight and you let out a whimper and patted their leg. Freezing Blue’s hands rested on your hips, squeezing the soft skin there. “I invaded your body.”

Your eyes fly open, so taken aback you turn and see their eyes sparkling in the dim light their body is giving off. “Is..that a joke? Are you tell a joke now?”

“A bad one it seems. You no laugh.” Blue wilts but their hand caresses your back softly.

Snorting you bury your face into the blankets as you laugh. “God you’re such a goof sometimes.”

“Still in pain?” Blue asks as your laughter dies off.

“No you tentacle-head.” It was uncomfortable but not painful.

Blue tried to turn and see your face but you hid in the covers still. “I need movement to spread lubricant.”

Wiggling your hips you nod and push back against them. “Go for it.”

Gently the alien began to thrust, each time they slid in they stayed for a moment and released inside. The numbing properties taking the pain away but somehow leaving the pleasure as they rocked into you again and again. Each thrust more hungry than the last.

“Go faster.” You moan, clawing the bed as you met their thrust with your ass. Skin slapping against the alien’s hard exo-skeleton.

Obliging Blue sped up. No longer lingering with each thrust they quickly began to pound into you with a fevered hunger.

The room filled with your moans and their churrs as you squeezes around them.

“The egg…” Blue cried. English being a struggle as their grip became bruising on your hips.

“I want it. Give me your egg.” You whisper. The words lost on the alien as they bucked into you wildly. Legs sliding on the bed until they slammed into you one final time. A bulge welled up at the base and a sharp bloom of pain had you biting the blanket. The pain vanished in a heartbeat but the egg’s movement was slow. Squeezed down the shaft slowly you could feel it all the way down. They reached down, teasing your sensitive clit with their fingers until you came, squeezing around them and helping them push the egg the rest of the way inside you.

With a contented sigh Blue pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside you. Purring and chittering up a storm they threw an arm over you. “So warm.”

Laughing you wiggle into their side, staring up at those warm honey hued eyes. “So..just one egg?” You ask.

Shifting their mandibles clack in a small laugh. “One every day…why?”

Your lower lip juts out and you shrug one shoulder. “No reason..just curious.”

“Could lay more but the birth…painful. Can die. Better to spread out..maybe only two or…three?” They hold up their three fingers and raise their brows.

“Scared of a big family?” You joke, closing your eyes and pressing your cheek into their tough shell-like skin.

“Scared….yes.” Reaching down they tentatively run their hand down your back. Petting you.

“Better to start small then hmm?” You whisper, already sleepy.

Nodding they pull the blanket up and over your naked body. Watching as your breath slows, growing deeper as you fall asleep. 

“I scared of loose you.” Blue whispered into your hair, hugging you close as they fell asleep.


End file.
